The first and last labels of a series of perforated prior art non-adhesive labels intended for insertion onto "see-thru" detachable plastic tabs for hanging folders, such as PENDAFLEX.RTM. grand hanging folders, are not usable.
Their non-usable aspect is due to the fact that, the first label serves as a guide or lead paper that is insertable by rotating the typewriter knobs to manipulate the label into position on the platen, for impacting by the typing disc. Moreover, in this arrangement, the first or lead label is not held tautly and in proper alignment on the platen, and, for this reason, the typing disc or sphere will not impact it properly. The last label is non-usable for the same reason.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a non-adhesive label dispensing device that is removably anchorable on the typewriter casing, and provides a continuous roll of perforated or scored typewriter-spaced labels, in which the first and last labels can be held tautly and in proper alignment on the typewriter platen to enable the typing sphere or disc to impact it properly, and thereby render the first and last labels usable.
A further need exists for a non-adhesive label dispensing device having means to allow a typed label to be torn-off, and yet the next succeeding label to be usable for typing in its new position as the first label, at a subsequent point in time.